darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollymi
Apollymi is called the Great Destroyer & was a major force to be reconed with. Has long wavy white blonde hair, appears mid-twenties. She finally gave birth in ____ but had to hide the child because his destiny wrought such fear in the other gods that they sought his life. She was tricked into Kalosis by Artemis. Apollo planned to take over her beloved Atlantis by inbreeding with the Atlantean royal family like his Apollites had done with the common Atlantean families. Because of the actions of the twin greek gods, Apollymi HATES the Greek pantheon. She sits in mourning for her beloved son, who died. She only allows 4 beings into her presence. Her other "son" or m'gios, Strykerius, is a Spathi daimon devoted to her cause of destroying the Greek pantheon. She showed Strykerius how to take human souls and become daimon. She calls Acheron Parthenopaeus the Elekti, and her Spathi warriors are forbidden to engage in battle with him. Katra Agrotera is one of her attendents, called the Abadonna, she is neither to be hurt. She has a scrying ball that enables her to watch what happens on earth. Two Charontes demons attend her- Xedrix (skin navy blue, yellow eyes, black horns, blood red wings with blue hair) and Sabina (lesser order Charontes than Xedrix, green hair, yellow skin, deep orange horns and wings). Two ceredons guard her chambers- Kyklonas and __. Atlantis conjured by Archon, Ydor, and Eda for Apollymi Ydor and Eda Created Atlanteans for Apollymi. Greek Pantheon arose and Greek people started war against the Atlanteans. Apollites banished from Greece, so Apollo led them to Atlantis. 10500 B.C. Clieto (Apollite) sent to Delphi and Apollo sired 5 sets of twins by her. She and children sent home to intermarry into Atlantean royal family. Apollo set to take over Atlantis by genetics, by siring each generation of Atlantean royal offspring. Apollo consults Oracle each generation to find out if this son would over-throw Atlantean gods. He was told "no" until, 9548 B.C. the Atlantean Queen pregnant with Apollo's son (Oracle said that this son would over throw the Atlantean gods.) In 9548 B.C. Apollymi also becomes pregnant The Fates looked Apollymi and Archon and proclaimed her unborn son would bring about the death of them all then gave the prophecy: "The World as we know it will end. All our fates will rest in his hands. As a god, his every whim will reign supreme." Archon ordered Apollymi to destroy fetus- she with the help of her sister birthed the boy early and hid him in the womb of a mortal ("Queenly mother") to be born "when the moon swallows the sun." Furious and terrified, Archon trapped Apollymi in Kalosis, where she would stay until her son was dead. Atlantean Queen's birth was imminent on the eclipse, and Archon ordered her baby killed. Apollo secretly switched the baby with help from Artemis with another and took his son to Delphi without telling the Queen. Acheron Parthenopaeus born. Prior to 9527 B.C., Apollo's son married Apollo's highest Priestess and Apollo entrusted him with his life. In 9527 B.C. Ryssa (Acheron's beloved sister, ho had been given as mistress to Apollo and bore him a son) was killed along with her son by the Atlantean Queen's guards like animals because Prophecy: "The Heir to Atlantis resides in the house of Aricles." was given when she asked were the heir to her empire would be found and for revenge. Apollo cursed Apollites and son at Delphi to die at age 27. Acheron Parthenopaeus turned 21 that year and was given Simi, he also died the same year. He became the first Dark-Hunter. To quote Ash: ...the other gods feared Apollymi's wrath, and in the end she killed them all. The last time someone freed Apollymi, plagues and suffering permeated the world and she sent Atlantis straight to the bottom of the sea. She headed across Greece, laying waste to the entire country, setting them back culturally thousands of years before she was finally returned to her holding cell. She finishes off her vicitms with an iron hammer and commands an army of malformed demons. she is released everything you know about this existence would change. The Goddess of Life, Death and Wisdom, Apollymi is the daughter of Chaos (the formless matter that birthed the universe) and Zenobi (the Atlantean north wind). She holds many epitaphs including: The Destroyer, The Bringer, The Giver, Biosia (Life), Thanata (Death), Magosa (Wisdom), and Fonia (The Killer). Capricious and vain, she is the most powerful of all the Atlantean gods and can only be controlled by her half-brother and husband, Archon. She travels in the wind and can strike down her victims in an instant. It is said those who are about to die by her hand can glimpse her blond hair swirling in the mist a second before they die and at the instant of their death, the last vision they hold is her merciless pale eyes. A goddess of contradictions, she tends to be loving and kind in one breath and then brutal and cold in the next. No one, not even her husband, is safe from her wrath. Fearful of her vindictive nature, the other Atlantean gods joined together and imprisoned her in Kolasis (a hellish plane between dimensions). There are various legends that tell of her release. Some claim it is only by the sacrificial blood of an Atlantean that she can be freed, while others claim it is strictly the hand of her lost son Apostolos that can free her. Because of her imprisonment, she, alone, escaped death when Atlantis was destroyed. Now she sits in her prison, awaiting her release so that she can wreak her havoc across the earth and bring about Telikos--the end of the world as we know it.. Apostolos So-called The Messenger or Harbinger, Apostolos was supposed to be the god who heralded Telikos--the destruction of the world. Amorphous and ever-changing, Apostolos was conceived by Apollymi during a night of divine sex with Archon. He was destined to be his mother's heart and to aid her in her destructive ways. But when the Fates told Archon that Apostolos would be the destruction of the Atlantean pantheon, Archon demanded Apollymi kill the fetus in order to protect all of them. Apollymi refused. She hid her fetus away from the other gods and when they demanded his life, she offered them a stone baby instead. Angered by her actions, the gods feared what she would do once her son grew to manhood. Combining their powers, they imprisoned Apollymi and cursed Apostolos to die. It is believed that he perished with Atlantis, yet there are others who claim the baby survived and was taken to Europe and hidden away. Some claim he is the mysterious founder of the region known as Basque. Maybe Stryker (KotN Cassandra Peters said he was) or Acheron Parthenopaeus aka the Elekti who may be the second son Apollymi mourns with black flowers. Category:Atlantean Pantheon